My Rope Snake Don't!
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: A battle... with three Meta Knights on the Halberd. His only hope? Popo singing Anaconda obnoxiously loud. Congrats to Smash 4 Tribute!


A battle between three Meta Knights, one the original and two who are simply copies of the great masked warrior. Lucas stood, shaking in fear, as the Halberd was set up for the fight to begin. The audience watched with baitrd breath and the only sounds he heard in the background were that of the winds and Popo singing Anaconda abnormally loud.

...

_Earlier That Day_

"Boy toy named Troy, used to live in Detroit," Popo sang and he swerved his body around.

"How long has he been listening to that?" Toon Link asked.

"Since the song cane out!" Nana said. "He waited for the exact second she was going to post the music video!"

The children of the Smash house all were in their usual Child Smasher meeting inside the meeting room. Sitting at the head of the table was Ness who was the leader of all young smashers. The children were ranged from Melee to Smash Four (which they initially dubbed as Ultimate). They all sat together and watch as Popo defied Ness by singing Anaconda too loud for his tastes.

"Is Popo even listening!?" Ness asked, enraged. As the leader of the child smashers, it was his duty to maintain the fights of the children.

"Don't worry Ness," Nana said. "I'm listening. I'll be the main Climber for the next few battles if that's okay with you."

"Of course Nana, he isn't even hearing me!" Ness then got up and walked around. "Now listen, we're going to do something really great, something that will shock and amaze everybody!"

This caught all of their attention.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Oh this sounds so exciting!" Young Link said.

"Will we show those Fire Emblem boys that we can fight to?" Mega Man asked.

"Even better!" Ness turned to everybody.

They all exchanges glances with each other. They all wondered what they were going to do that will surpass the older smashers. If it wasn't about Fire Emblem then what? The Ice Climbers were already considered a very strong pair, one of the most powerful there is. Diddy Kong was also considered very powerful. In fact, all of them are in some way and everybody gave respect to that, everybody except the Fire Emblem fangirls which bothered them.

"If not Fire Emblem then what is this about?" Villager asked.

They all nodded amongst themselves.

"Lucas!" Ness yelled, shocking everybody.

Everybody looked to Lucas who was shyly backing away.

"Y-yes Ness?" Lucas asked, turning away from the gazes.

"I set you up on a fight with Meta Knight on the Halberd, plus with two more Meta Knights all on the highest level!" Ness said.

The room was quiet, too quiet. All chattering had stopped and even the vague singing of Anaconda had stopped completely. There was no movement, it was a complete stanstill. Then, after what seemed like hours, there laid panic.

"Do you want Lucas to die!?"

"Lucas is too young for this!"

"We have to confess."

"Confess!? We're not talking about some dumb mail fraud scheme or hijacking here... WE KILLED LUCAS!"

"Oh my Naryu, Farore, and Din no! Take me instead!"

"No matter what happens I'll still always love you Lucas!"

Everybody was screaming and crying and running around in panic. Ness watched as Red tightly hugged Lucas, Toon and Young Link banged their heads on the wall, and the Villagers all huddled together in a corner crying.

"Calm down everybody," Lucas said.

Another standstill with everybody's eyes locked on Lucas.

"Lucas..." Toon Link said. "You're going to die."

"I'll make sure to plant the prettiest flowers to put over your grave," one of the Villagers said.

"Not even the latest technology can recover all the blood you'll lose and sow the limbs that fall off," Mega Man pointed out.

"Do you all think I'm weak!?" Lucas asked.

Toon Link ran over to Lucas then, put an arm on his shoulder.

"This is Meta Knight we're talking about, Meta Knight. The one so powerful that he was given his own tier rank. HIS. OWN. TIER RANK." Toon Link shook Lucas roughly. Red pushed Toon Link away.

"Can't someone else go instead?" Red asked. "Like me?"

"Or me," Toon Link said.

"Or me," Mega Man said.

Ness shook his head.

"No. I believe in Lucas with all my heart that he can do this. And that's exactly what he's going to do."

...

_Back to the Present_

The Halberd was all set up, the platform ready to raise them to the Halberd was ready to go. Lucas felt himself shiver at the cold intensity of the wind and the mysterious look of Meta Knight, the original of course. Don't get him wrong, the copies were scary but they could never live up to the hype of Meta Knight.

"Are you ready?" Meta Knight asked, snapping Lucas out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah ready..." Lucas said as he stepped on the platform.

"You know, when Ness told me you wanted to fight I was surprised. I am honored that you wish to test how far your skills have gone, with me."

Lucas nodded.

The two copies were up on the platform, one white and one red. In the background he heard the music play 'Revenge of Meta Knight', how convenient since the music is randomly chosen. Lucas looked to the audience, all of the children smashers were up in front row with almost all of them having a face of worry. Ness crossed his arms and held a smirk up. His mother and father figures, Samus and Shulk were both cheering him on.

He waved slightly to them all, holding up a scared smile. His heart trembled, counting away the seconds until he beaten and left to die (Meta Knight wasn't that cruel though). Then, out of his pocket, Duster's Rope Snake popped out.

"Lucas!" The Rope Snake said. "Listen, you can do this! Just believe in you and me!"

Lucas nodded slightly.

"Oh and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Popo is singing."

He could hear it, the sound of Popo.

"My rope snake don't! My rope snake don't! My rope snake don't want none unless you got buns Meta!" Popo sang. "I believe in you Lucas! Believe in Lucas!"

"Huh?" Was all Lucas could manage before the counter started. Three... Two... One... Lucas turned around. Go!

The fight started with all three Meta Knights advancing towards Lucas. He ran far from them then jumped up. One Meta Knight was below him and he decided to do his PSI kicks, kicking one by one but unfortunately he missed. The Meta Knight below slashed him with his sword multiple times and had Lucas falling back to one side. He was scared, he felt himself wanting to quit.

Come on Lucas, Ness thought. You can do it.

"Lucas!" Popo said. "You're a man, so sing! Sing it loud and sing it proud!"

Lucas's attention was thrown at Popo. Sing? Sing what? A Meta Knight slashed Lucas and now he flew away from the platform and close to the blast line.

Might as well give it a shot.

The Meta Knights fought amongst each other, only the main one focused on where Lucas was, waiting on the edge of him.

"My rope snake don't..." Lucas pulled out his rope snake, closing in on the edge Meta Knight waited on. "My rope snake don't..." The rope snake grabbed the ledge. "My rope snake don want none unless you got buns Meta!" He pulled himself up on the ledge and this is when Meta Knight attacked. He ran to Lucas, only to have Lucas chain grab him with his snake. He then hit him three times with his head before PSI launching him past the platform.

Popo stood up from the crowds, proudly holding a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips. Nana looked up at him, confused as with everybody else. With a snao of his fingers, the background music changed and now Anaconda played. The audience looked around in confusion. However, the music change didn't interrupt Meta Knight's focus in the slightest.

"Boy hero named Ness, used to live in Onett." Ness's eyes widened at the mention of his name. "Really cool guy, star player in baseball." Lucas was now hitting Meta Knight with a PK Fire, sending him with the other two Knights.

"Was shooting out the Sharks but he was living in a palace." The Red Meta Knight drill rushed to Lucas but Lucas side stepped and kicked him to the edge.

"Bought me a Magicant Baseball Bat, he was keeping me stylish." Meta Knight slashed away at Lucas but Lucas kept building up his percentage by hitting him with PK Fire.

"Now that's real, real, real." The White Knight then did a tornado and caught Lucas and the Red Knight in it. "Mallet in my parka, hey I came dressed to kill." Lucas was able to get out Meta Knight's grasp and hit him with a PSI punch. The Meta Knight was knocked back.

"Who wanna go first, I'll have 'em pushing sunflowers." Lucas stopped at the mention of sunflowers and the Red Knight teleported slashed him. Nana punched Popo.

"High tier as hell, I only took half an eggplant." Lucas snapped out of it and got up. He then hit the original with multiple hits. The White Knight successfully recovered back on the platform.

"I'm on some fun game!" They landed on the Halberd.

Popo looked to Young and Toon Link. They both nodded.

"By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals," Toon Link sang.

Lucas was now running to hit another Knight. The Red one was able to get the White one to a high percentage and so Lucas planned to KO him for a point.

"Come through and fight him at my temple," Young Link sang.

Meta Knight was running behind Lucas, ready to hit him. Lucas was now trying his hardest to launch the White one away but the Red one was trying to slash Lucas now.

"Let him fight me with his magic, he keep telling me to die," Toon Link sang.

On the top platform, Lucas dipped down to the lower floor. Meta Knight was caught in the fight between the two other knights. He knew Lucas was going to do a needle pull but couldn't stop it.

"He keep telling me I'm weak, that he hates my Triforce," Young Link sang.

Lucas did the needle pull. Both the Original and Red Knight barely survived while the White one was given a star KO. One point for Lucas but, either way the original was on high percentage. He mentally complemented Lucas.

"Say he need the princess, he needs to conquer the world," Toon Link sang.

Lucas had his eyes set on Meta Knight, Meta Knight doing the same to Lucas. The white one was now back on the stage and the Red was hitting Lucas with all he got. Lucas was now pushing it to the hundreds.

"So I pull up the Poke Ball and hit with my water gun like -" Red stopped abruptly, waiting for Lucas.

Lucas smirked as he ran to the Red.

"My rope snake don't!" He PK Fire'd the original Meta Knight and hit the white one with a quick needle pull. "My rope snake don't!" The Red was approaching him now. "My rope snake don't want none unless you got buns Meta!" Lucas chain grabbed Red and threw him off the stage. He immediately hit the blast line, two points for Lucas.

Villager stood, volunteering to sing.

"Oh my gosh, look at his mask," Villager sang. Meta Knight drill rushed Lucas, causing him to knock off the stage.

"Oh my gosh, look at his mask." Lucas was falling, he did his second jump but it still wasn't high enough.

"Oh my gosh, look at his mask." Lucas did his PK Thunder recovery, hoping it would hit him.

"Oh my gosh, look at his mask." It hit him and now he was on the ledge. He climbed up.

"Look at his mask," Mega Man finished. Meta Knight struck Lucas and he went straight passed the blast line. Samus and Shulk gasped. One point for Meta Knight.

The audience was in a frenzy now, cheering Lucas on with all their might. Lucas was back on the stage, looking to his fellow smash children. The song was getting to him now and he waited for the next person to sing. Oddly enough, Palutena stood.

"My turn!" Palutena said. "This angel named Pit used to collect sacred treasures." Lucas was now out for revenge with Meta.

"Arrows bigger than the tower, not talking about Battle's!" Meta Knight was fighting the Red Knight, trying to shake him off with a teleport slash.

"Real funny little angel, used to mess with his time." Lucas was now trying to fight the White Knight, hitting him with a fire.

"Making him rescue me, now he's calling me goddess." The White Knight was in the air and Lucas decided to use PK Freeze. He successfully hit him and froze him solid.

The Wii Fit Trainer stood up.

"Now that's lift, lift, lift. I have him exercise because he too overweight," the Trainer sung. Lucas loaded up his needle pull. When the White Knight unfroze he unleashed the pull. He launched upward but not enough, at least his percentage it at the eighties right now.

"He toss the salad, like his name's Mario." Lucas dashed back to the original Meta Knight. The original now was grabbing onto the Red Knight and he threw him to the side, KOing him. Two points for Meta.

"And when we done I make him buy me Ensure." Lucas tried to grab Meta Knight but he was too far from his grip. Meta Knight took that advantage and grabbed Lucas, jumping upward and slamming his body back down.

"I'm from some fun game." Meta Knight was now slashing Lucas and the White one joined in. The Red one was now back on the stage, joining the other two fight Lucas.

Palutena looked to Ganondorf, a creepy smile on her face. Ganondorf rolled his eyes but nonetheless stood up. Wii Fit Trainer looked around for someone to join him, her eyes met with Little Mac who groaned in annoyance but stood all the same.

"By the way, what he say?" Ganondorf sung reluctantly. Lucas was trapped there for a long while, his pertentage rising high.

"He couldn't I ain't missing no meals," Little Mac sung. The original knight was ready to slash Lucas.

"Come through and kill him at the temple," Ganondorf sang. Lucas air dodged it, then kicked the original with his PSI.

"Let him make the punches and he keep telling me I'm small," Little Mac sung. Meta Knight was back at one point, two was for Lucas.

"He keep telling me to die, that my evil power is real," Ganondorf sung. Meta Knight was resurrected back on the stage.

"He say that he don't like them weak, he want something he could beat," Little Mac sung. Meta Knight grabbed the Red Knight and threw him down, instant KO.

"So I pull up my evil magic, King Zant with the jab like -" Ganondorf stopped and waited.

"My rope snake don't!" Lucas ran off to look for the White Knight, the only other one besides him that has KO potential. He was jumping, apparently the cannon was aimed at him. "My rope snake don't!" Lucas then slided over to the White Knight as the Original and Red fought. "My rope snake don't want none unless you got buns Meta!" Lucas successfully grabbed the Knight and launched him to one side. Three points for Lucas.

"Come on Samus, Shulk. Lucas is really in the lead, let's finish this!" Ness cried out as he stood.

Samus and Shulk looked to each other, then nodded. They stood.

"Little in the middle but he got PSI," Ness sang. Meta Knight had now killed the Red Knight. Three points for Meta.

"Little in the middle but he got PSI." The Red Knight came back on the stage. White ran after Red.

"Little in the middle but he got PSI." The cannon was launched and both Red and White were caught. Meta Knight was currently closing the gap between he and Lucas.

"Look at his mask," Nana sang. Before he knew it, Meta Knight had KO'd him. Meta was in the lead with four points to two.

"We have to help," Samus said.

"I know, don't worry. We can do this," Shulk said.

Both took a deep breathe before starting. Lucas was revived again and the platform rose from the Halberd.

"Yeah he love this PSI Starstorm," Samus sang. This gave Lucas an idea. As of now, all three Meta Knights were in battle on the top platform. Lucas ran under it.

"Yeah this one is for my smashers all fighting for glory at Final Destination," Shulk sang. Lucas charged a Needle Pull. Meta Knight saw this but couldn't escape the constant slashes.

"I said, where are my smashers in Final Destination?" Samus sang. Meta Knight tried a Mach Tornado but it was cancelled but the Red Knight. All he could do now was shield.

"Forget all the items! Forget the Fox Only rule at Final Destination!" Shulk sang. The shield broke and Meta Knight was stuck there. The match was almost at it's end.

"I wanna see all my smashers everywhere on all the stages," Samus sung. The Red and the White were duking it out in the air, Meta Knight was still dizzy.

"Forget the Fox Only rule, what!?" Shulk sang. Lucas launched the Needle Puller, capturing Meta Knight in it. The announcer was counting down from five.

The audience watched with full attention, wondering if the hit was successful or not in KOing Meta Knight. Just then, Ness heard a familiar scream and a smile crawled upon his face.

"Everybody, sing the end!" Ness commanded.

All smashers stood, ready for the last line.

_Three..._

"He got a Star KO!" Ness sang. Lucas waited for the Star KO point, he secretly prayed that he wasn't too late.

_Two..._

"He got a Sudden Death Round!" Red sang, with both Mega Man and Villager echoing the 'round'. Lucas pulled out his rope snake.

_One..._

"Come on!" Everybody cried in the end. Lucas finished his taunt and what had happened next came as a surprise.

_Time!_

Everybody looked around. The sky was darkening. Incessant chatter was heard among the audience, with Samus and Shulk, as well as all the children smashers, praying for Lucas. Then, it happened.

_Sudden Death!_

The lights came back on, Meta Knight stood on one side of the platform with Lucas on the other.

_Go!_

Meta Knight drill rushed to Lucas. Everybody gasped. Lucas backed away from him avoiding hit.

"My rope snake don't..." Lucas stood still. Meta Knight tried to drill rush him again but this time he side stepped. "My rope snake don't..." Lucas took out his rope snake and grabbed Meta Knight, looking at the Knight straight in his yellow eyes. "My rope snake don't want none unless you got buns Meta!" Lucas threw Meta Knight into the sky.

_The winner is... Lucas!_

Everybody cheered happily. Samus and Shulk hugged and cried tears. All the child smashers began dancing like crazy, making strange noises as they did so.

"Congratulations," Meta Knight said happily. "I'm glad to see your powers have greatly improved."

"Well it's not just me," Lucas said blushing. "It was with the help of all my friends."

...

**AN: Let's say congrats to Smash Bros 4 coming to America! Aw yeah baby!**


End file.
